Revenge
by Maddox1000
Summary: After the events with the Purple Man, all the animatronics want is one thing: Revenge. Rated T for some violence.
1. The Puppet

**December 13****th****, 1985, 2:48 P.M.**

The small child outside of Fredbear's Family Diner pressed his face against the window. Why couldn't he go inside? A lone tear trailed down his face as he watched Freddy give a laughing child a slice of cake. His family had been having financial issues, so they could never afford to do anything fun, such as make a visit to Fredbear's Family Diner. The eight-year-old sat down on the sidewalk, put his face in his hands, and started crying. He didn't notice a car pull up next to him, nor did he notice a man climb out of said car. The man gently tapped the child on the shoulder, who in turn looked up at the man. "There, there," he soothed. "Wanna go inside?" The child nodded. "Well then, here, let me just ask you a question first. Would you like to join Freddy?" The child gasped. In all his time staring through that window, he had never imagined actually getting to _join_ Freddy! He quickly nodded, and felt like he was going to laugh. Then the man did something the child did not understand. He pulled out a knife. "Well, then, here-JOIN him!" The child did not quite understand it all yet, but there was a man and a knife, and that almost always means trouble. The child promptly got up to run, but the man held a death grip on his shoulder. "_Not so fast_," the man hissed into the child's ear. The child, meanwhile, was trying to get away. Then he felt something stab into his back. He gasped, then blacked out.

The child woke up, barely alive, on a table. He decided to take a wild guess that this was the back room, as there was an endoskeleton nearby. Then he noticed something disturbing: a marionette. The marionette's presence was not what was disturbing, but the fact that it looked so…odd. It barely had any facial features, except for a wide, smiling mouth and light blue strips under its eyes. The child could also see the man, smiling, gripping a bloodstained knife. The man walked over to the child, knife in hand, and made a small cut across his throat. The child gasped, gagged a bit, and then closed his eyes. The man walked over to the puppet, grabbed it, and then went back over to the child. He then grabbed the lifeless body, and proceeded to stuff him into the puppet, sometimes having to break bones to get him fully in. When he was done, he put on his extra change of clothes, then left, but not before wiping away any trace of blood. His work was complete.


	2. The Band

**April 26****th****, 1987, 5:31 P.M.**

The manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza walked between the tables. They closed in a half hour, so it only made sense to begin his futile attempt at picking large bits of trash off the tables. The day guard was doing his job, the kids were having fun, and the animatronics were functioning great. A few days ago, Freddy had malfunctioned, and they had to take him off the stage, therefore ruining a birthday party. Because of this, they had an extra costume for each of the animatronics, although Freddy's spare costume was golden-they couldn't get it in brown for some reason. One of their employees had been messing around with the suits, however-measuring them and whatnot. The manager didn't care, it seemed harmless enough. He had questioned him though, and asked him why he was doing that to the suits. He only responded with "Just messing around, a favor for a friend, mainly." The manager didn't question any further.

There used to be some newer, better animatronics, but they were scrapped due to some sort of malfunction with the criminal database, trying to kill the security guards and acting strange, almost violent towards any adults. The manager grinned at the memories of the better ones. He always found Toy Foxy, or The Mangle as the employees called it, amusing. Sometimes he would turn it on, just to see if it still worked, which, to his amazement, would always work. It would tend to stay on the ceilings and walls, however, and this never failed to interest him. He even attached a second endoskeleton head to see what would happen, and it functioned perfectly. Therefore, he decided to have some fun with it-activate it on days where they were closed, and let it scare the crap outta the employees who went in to clean. He didn't want it scrapped, but they were losing publicity, so it was the only option. After this, they moved to a new, smaller location, and spent a small fortune on doors for the security guards to close so they felt safer, and therefore hopefully wouldn't quit. Unfortunately, these doors required a lot of power-six inches of solid steel with a high-powered spring lock that would push the door down when activated, but pull it back up when power ran out, or it was deactivated-this was so that the guards could get out if power ran out so that the door wouldn't fall and trap the guard in case of a blackout. Since the doors were so high powered, the manager decided to add lights so that the guards could see out the doorway, in order to know when to close the door.

While the manager was looking back on these fond memories, he failed to notice a man sneak into the backstage area, grab the golden Freddy suit, put it on, then walk back out.

The man walked over to some kids-five in total, probably all friends-and talk to them.

"Hey kids! Do you know who I am?" "FREDDY!" the kids shouted at once. The man assumed that they were all around the age of eight. But that didn't matter right now. "We have a new game in the back room. Wanna try it out?" One of the kids turned to his mom. "Can we, mom? Please, please pleeeaaase?" The mom looked doubtful. "Okay, but…come right back, okay?" "We will!" the children chorused as they ran off after "Freddy."

In the back room, "Freddy" turned around to face the kids, and promptly locked the door. This startled the kids a bit. "Don't worry, it's all part of the fun." "Um…okay…" said one of the braver kids, unsure. "Freddy" then decided now was a safe time to take off his costume. As he lowered it to around his feet, the children all gasped in unison, as this wasn't Freddy Fazbear-it was a strange man, holding a knife, which immediately gave cause for panic. One of the children started screaming, but was instantly silenced with a bludgeon to the head.

Now that the other children had seen this act of violence, coupled with the unconscious child on the ground, they made the genius decision to _actually do something._ "I'll get help!" one of the children cried, as the others scrambled to get away from the man. However, the child that was originally going to get help was quickly caught from behind just as he reached the door. The next thing he knew, there was a searing pain in his shoulder, stars in his face, and then blackness. The only girl in the group screamed, and immediately was silenced as a thin layer of blood on her throat began to form. As she fell over, another child attempted to attack the man, only to have his hand cut clean off. As he blacked out, another child managed to get a few good hits in before he too was killed. The fifth and last child backed against a wall, and promptly was stabbed in the stomach. As the knife twisted, the child didn't even scream; he only died, right there. This confused the man for a second, but he didn't have much time. Someone might have heard the screams, and could very possibly be coming his way right now.

He got right to work. It was near closing time, and everyone was clearing out. He peeked out the door; not seeing anyone coming, he promptly dashed over to the show stage and went behind the curtains, proceeding to tell anyone why he was taking the animatronics that he was a mechanic, doing his monthly routine of giving them a sort of checkup. _People, _he thought whenever his excuse was accepted. _Always so trusting. It'll be their downfall, soon enough. _As soon as all the animatronics were backstage, he then got them prepared, measuring and such.

One child after another went into the suits. The one who tried to get help? Bonnie. The girl? Chica. The one with a now-missing hand? Foxy, of course. The one who had managed to get a few hits on him? Freddy. The man then stole a glance at the fifth child. _Nuts, _he thought. _What am I gonna do with you?_ He then had an idea. He took out his yellow suit, and stuffed the child into that one. He then stood back to look at his work, before leaving the building.

**Two days later**

How had he been caught? He had performed perfectly, and yet…he had still been caught. HOW? He didn't know. Six child murders was enough for execution, so he decided that if he was going to be killed anyways, He just wouldn't give out any information as to where the kids ended up. Tick off the cops a little. As he was being driven back to jail (the trial had not ended in his favor), in the middle of flipping off everyone on either side of the car, he overheard a cop say something about how Foxy had bitten off the frontal lobe of a child. "Look, I just thought it had something to do with the case, alright? Six kids are murdered there, then next thing ya know, Foxy goes and nearly kills someone himself!" The man grinned at this-no way this was a coincidence. He had succeeded in his mission.


	3. Give Gifts, Give Life

**April 27****th****, 1987, 4:12 A.M.**

**(before the trial)**

Five animatronics sat alone in the backstage area, looking tattered and forlorn. And covered in blood. Fortunately, they were deactivated after their little…"checkup." Nobody noticed as a barely audible music box slowly wound down in the corner, next to a giant box that was painted like a present. After the music box had completely stopped, the lid of said box slowly opened, and out came something that looked like a puppet.

But it floated.

It hovered over to the five animatronics, and immediately, without explanation, all blood was gone. All of it. None on the floors, tables, or animatronics. Or anywhere else. Next, the puppet gently placed a small present at the feet of each animatronic, excluding the yellow version of Freddy. When the puppet had finished, it gestured to each present silently, and, one by one, each present opened and a pale, shimmering blue light drifted out of each one. "Give gifts," the puppet said, far quieter than a whisper. The light flowed out of the presents, and into the animatronics, going through every opening it could find-mouths, eyes, and joints, mostly. When all the light was gone, the puppet looked around, before saying, in its usual, nearly-silent voice, "Give life." Suddenly, each one of the animatronics began glowing, light shining out of every single place it could find. Then, after a few short seconds, it was all over. The puppet went over to the yellow Freddy suit, and, without another word, the puppet touched it. "Live," it said, slightly quieter than the last two times it had spoken. The yellow Freddy suit then disappeared, out of view. This was going to be the peacekeeper. It would appear whenever there was something horribly, horribly wrong. The puppet said one more thing before going back to his box.

"You are Golden Freddy."


	4. Phone Guy

**May 2****nd****, 1989, 2:12 A.M.**

A small, tattered music box wound down for the second time in a few days. The employees had been told by the manager to keep it wound up at all times, however they had no idea why. The employees had unanimously voted to not keep it wound up, and decided to see what would happen.

As the music box slowly wound down in the corner, the big box next to it started shaking violently, before vanishing into thin air, along with the music box next to it. One thing was heard, however, before everything was still.

"Live."

/====|=o o=|====\

Four animatronics sat alone in the corner, backstage.

One powered up.

It looked around, seeing it was backstage. It promptly spotted Chica, Freddy, and Foxy. They weren't on, so the one powered up, named "Bonnie," stood up and looked around. This was definitely the backstage area. He looked back over at the other animatronics, noticing that Foxy had, for some reason, a few red teeth. That probably wasn't normal. Then, Bonnie noticed something missing: his friends. "Guys?" He promptly clamped his hands over his mouth. _That voice wasn't his._ And…his mouth felt different. He patted his mouth, but before he could register what he felt around his mouth, he caught a glimpse of his hands. Or, rather…paws. He barely managed to stifle a scream.

Then Chica powered up.

She looked at him. "Bonnie?" she asked questioningly. This time, he didn't catch his scream. "Woah, woah, woah!" she cried. "What's gotten into you? Aren't you supposed to be onstage?" "Who…are you?" Bonnie whimpered. "Uh…don't you know? I wanna hear you sing! Why aren't you up…on…stage…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands, and nearly screamed before Bonnie put a hand to her mouth. Then they heard someone powering up. "…guys?" Freddy asked.

/====|=o o=|====\

After much chaos from the four animatronics, and everybody finally adjusted to their new bodies (not to mention finding out who everyone was), they covered the matter of whether they should call themselves by their real names or "new" names ("new" names had won). Because their human minds had sort of fused with the normal animatronics' A.I.s, They now acted much more mature than eight. Now that the important matters were solved, they really had nothing else to do but sit there. Finally, Chica spoke up.

"So, uh…what now?"

As if an answer to her question, a security camera that no one had noticed before clicked on for a short time before clicking off. The animatronics looked at each other. "Well," said Chica, "looks like we're not alone. Let's go look for him, and say hi."

The other animatronics agreed. They had discovered a short while before that they were able to download things straight off the web **(yes, I DID get this idea from another fanfic. I think it's called "Beyond Repair.")**, so they had a full schematic of the building. They then proceeded to tramp down the halls (Bonnie and Foxy down the East Hall, Chica and Freddy down the West Hall) towards the security guard currently on duty.

**May 2****nd****, 1987, 4:51 A.M.**

The new security guard checked the cameras, leaning back on his chair lazily.

_This is the most boring job on earth, _he thought. _Why did I take the job?_

The animatronics had been put backstage for service, so he just had to check them every once in a while. He realized, with a start, that he hadn't checked up on them for a while. And when he did, he nearly had a heart attack. _They were gone._

He quickly searched the cameras for them, and found Bonnie in the hall. He then found Chica in the other hall, and Foxy was in front of the "Out of Order" sign, head tilted sharply to the left. Freddy was in the Restrooms, which the guard thought was kind of weird, but didn't care. He then had a genius idea, and turned on the recording device on the answering machine in front of him.

_Hello, hello hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm…finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact! So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine!_

Bonnie was in the corner, and Chica had moved to his window, earning a closed door.

_So, let's just focus, on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company, that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._

Chica had moved along, so he opened the door, now closing the other one on Bonnie. Freddy had now moved to the Dining Area.

_Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.'_

'_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

_Blah Blah Blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about!_

Bonnie had left, but he had seen Foxy run down the hall over the cams, so he left the door closed.

_Uh, the animatronic characters here…do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing, those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._

Foxy had gone, so the door could open again.

_So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

He shot a glance of pure hatred at Bonnie, who promptly got a door. Merry Christmas.

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh…something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah._

Bonnie's door was open again, and the guard checked the cams for him. He found him Backstage, staring at the camera, right up to it. His eyes were gone, replaced by blackness with white dots. This nearly made the guard drop his tablet. Bonnie obviously did not like his Christmas present.

_I-It's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe. You know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to your, as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton, without its costume on._

This was what he had been told when he went through orienteering, which was the only orienteering they said would ever happen. They had to cut costs somehow. Now for assumptions.

_Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um…now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort. And death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you__ sign up._

_But, hey, first day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if ABSOLUTELY necessary. Gotta conserve power._

_Alright. Goodnight._

He had done something like this before, back in the old location. When they didn't have doors. This gave him the idea of the pre-recorded messages.

He looked at his watch. 5:56. He grinned. _Those stupid things aren't gonna get me_, he thought triumphantly.


	5. The Second Message

**May 3****rd****, 1989, 11:53 P.M.**

Another seven minutes, and they'd have another crack at the guard.

What had gone wrong? They had only wanted to say hi! And he just kept on shutting his doors in their faces! What, were they too scary for him?

The four animatronics had each been placed in their rightful positons: the main three on the Show Stage, and Foxy being placed in the now out of order Pirate Cove.

Their servos unlocked at 12:00 sharp. Bonnie rolled his shoulders and Chica stretched her wings. They had not seen the guard enter. Right on cue, the guard came strolling in. When he saw the animatronics turning their heads to watch him, however, he looked at his watch, and must have jumped three feet in the air. As Bonnie stepped off the Show Stage, the guard hightailed it back to his office and shut both doors for a good ten minutes.

Finally coming to his senses, he checked the lights and, not seeing anything, opened the doors. It was time for another message.

_Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Congrats!_

_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._

He looked at the cams. Bonnie had moved to the Dining Area.

_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…_

Bonnie had migrated into the hall, while Foxy had started to peek out his curtains. _Interesting, _the guard thought.

_Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey…I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? Heh. I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. Uh, there ARE blind spots in your camera views, and those blond spots happen to be right outside your doors._

Foxy was now in the same position he was last night-in front of the sign, head tilted sharply to the left.

_So if-if you can't find something…or, someone, on your cameras, uh, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react. Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

He was about to end the message when he heard running in the hall. He checked Pirate Cove, which was now empty. The left door's button almost broke under the force of the hand pushing it. There was a bit of banging, then silence. He opened the door; nothing was there.

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes…more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._

_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control, uh, talk to you soon!_

As he ended the message, he noticed the time was 1:46. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Phone Guy's 3rd Night

**May 4****th****, 1989, 11:58**

The guard looked at his watch, sighed, and clicked on the answering machine. Time to record.

_Hello hello? Hey, you're doin' great! Most people don't last this long!_

Oops.

_I mean…you know…they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

Bonnie had moved to the hall, and Freddy had moved to the Dining Area. This nearly gave the guard a heart attack. Freddy had moved!

_Uh…hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume they might try to…stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's just best not to get caught._

He shut the door on Chica.

_Um…okay, I-I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!_

He clicked off the answering machine, heart pounding wildly.

Okay, so Freddy had become active. He had forgotten to mention that. Maybe Freddy came from the East Hall, though-maybe the animatronics were actually organized.

_CRAP!_ He thought. He had forgotten to check on Foxy.

Unfortunately, Foxy wasn't there. The door came down immediately, and just in time-he heard banging.

He had broken his watch as he whipped his hand to slam down the door during the message. It was a good thing the tablet had a little display for time in the corner. It even showed how much power he was using, and how much he had left. _Cool._

/====|=o o=|====\

The animatronics only had two hours left to somehow get into his office.

They had long ago figured out that the guard thought they were bad, but…why? They soon got their answer.

Chica had moved to the Restrooms; she currently did not want to be seen on the cameras. To her surprise, Freddy was there.

"Freddy?" she asked. "What?" "Why do you think he won't let us in?" "You mean the guard?" "Yeah." "Well, I don't know, but what I DO know is that I want to _kill him_ say hello and introduce myself."

To Freddy's bewilderment, Chica gasped and stumbled backward into a stall and fell on the toilet, which promptly cracked under the weight. "What?" Freddy asked, helping Chica up. "Y…You're voice. And…eyes…" She trailed off.

"Voice? Eyes? WHAT?" "You…You said…something else…and your…your eyes…they were…black…" Freddy laughed, and heard a door slam shut somewhere else. "N…Never mind…" Chica muttered. Freddy only shrugged.

They both left to the backstage, internal clocks telling them they only had an hour left to get in that stupid office.

/====|=o o=|====\

Freddy and Chica had been sitting backstage for a while now. Only fifteen minutes before six. Bonnie had come back, telling them all that he had tried an experiment, and had stayed just out of range of the cameras. The guard had gone mental.

"Hey, Chica, I brought you something!" "What?" "A toilet seat! It broke off from the toilet, but I don't know why" "Go give it to the guard." "But-" suddenly he felt his servos locking up.

It was 6 A.M.


	7. Resigning

**May 5****th****, 1989, 12:03**

Bonnie consulted his mind…time…watch…thing. Time to see if they could get into that office.

/====|=o o=|====\

The guard entered the office. It hadn't been a good day, so he wasn't really feeling up to the task.

He considered not leaving a message for future guards. But no. They needed to survive, too. He pressed the button.

"_Hello hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."_

He heard footsteps and immediately closed the left door.

"_Uh, hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_

Banging on the door. Great, just what he needed. He watched as his power promptly went from almost full to near half.

"_It-It's been a bad night here. For me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my message for you-_he cleared his throat-_uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna try to hold out until someone…checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._

He heard something on his tablet, and he brought it to his face. The kitchen camera. Some sort of…chime…was playing, and it was eerily pleasant, but at the same time rather unnerving.

"_You know…"_

He heard a moan right in front of him.

"_Oh, no."_

He lowered the tablet, and found Chica screaming in his face. In his flurry to get away, he hit the recording device and knocked it off the table, and it unplugged itself. He was about to get out the door, but he felt something grab his shirt and pull him back. He was swung around, and suddenly came face-to-face with Foxy. Something must have hit the door button and let him in.

They had _finally _gotten into that cursed office. They didn't even know why they had been trying anymore, just that they had wanted in.

Foxy brought his face up close to the guard, looked him in the eye, then growled, "Yer not him."

The guard was so surprised by this he remained motionless, and only came back down to earth when he realized he was backstage.

Then he started his struggle.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he screamed. He was not ready to die; he had a girlfriend, he was about to resign for a higher paying job! He had made plans to propose to his girlfriend next week, sooner, even, if things went well! "I HAVE A LIFE, YOU KNOW!"

Freddy leaned in close. "Yeah, well, WE don't."

It was rather hard to tell what happened next; a few well-placed kicks and a lot of running, and suddenly the guard was back in his office, both doors sealed tight. After he had gotten over the sudden panic attack, he immediately whipped out a little piece of paper, and began finishing up his resignation letter.

The tablet did its little chime. Six had come at last.

Freedom. Glorious freedom.


	8. Mike Schmidt

**August 19****th****, 1990, 11:47 P.M.**

It had been easy to manipulate the tests. It always was. He helped design them, and now he was in a low security holding cell, waiting to be executed.

Of course, John wasn't planning on waiting. He wasn't one to wait, and let everything happen around him-he was one to take action, to manipulate how everything happened.

As he was now.

He had managed to knock a warren unconscious, attacking him through the bars and taking his keys. The warren only had himself to blame, though-he had been standing way too close to the bars, throwing insults at John while John just stood there, unmoving. Then the warren had turned his back.

And everything fell into place. John had immediately attacked this rather rude warren, and soon he was slumped up against the bars, on the other side of the cell door. John had taken his keys, unlocked the cell, and tossed the warren inside, making sure to relock the cell door. This warren would get a nice surprise. John had made sure to disarm the warren first, so he was now armed with a pistol, a baton, a Taser, and a pair of handcuffs as well as some other things. John had jokingly taken the warren's cap, and was now slinking around the building, trying to find the exit. As he was slinking, his hand slipped and hit the prison alarm.

Well that was unfortunate.

Now the prison guards were going to try and find a prisoner that had escaped, as that was what the prison alarm was for, after all. John had then proceeded to run around the building like a madman, which he was, and eventually come across the fire exit. He could either go through there and risk setting off more alarms, as well as letting the guards know where he was (because there were probably only a few fire exits in this place), or he could keep going and most likely get caught, and put in a higher security prison, where there would be no chance of escape. The decision was quick, and soon John had left that cursed place behind.

Freedom was his.

/====|=o o=|====\

Mike walked into his office, back for another night of danger and pure terror, but a new determination, one that wouldn't let him run out of power like last night. Of course, he had the guy on the phone to look forward to. He didn't know why, but he really liked the guy. He just made Mike feel…safe. It was weird. Mike sat down in his office chair, watched the time turn to midnight, said a bad word, and picked up the monitor as the message began to play for the night.

/====|=o o=|====\

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes…more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._

_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control, uh, talk to you soon!_

Well. That was…interesting. And absolutely terrifying. So…there was a new animatronic to worry about. That was great, just great. So. Let's do this.

**3:21 A.M.**

Mike was too young to die.

The animatronics had somehow managed to get ahold of a TV, and were, at the moment, putting it on full volume and looping the screaming scene from _The Exorcist_. While attempting to get into his office. And draining lots of power due to the TV.

Fun.

Then the power went out. Even more fun.

Then Freddy appeared in his doorway and started playing his little jingle.

This was the most fun Mike had ever had in his life.

Freddy then stopped playing his jingle, and everything went pitch black.

…

"Well?!" Mike shouted into the darkness. "Are you gonna stuff me or what?!"

More silence ensued. Until, that is, a weak purple glow from two eyes right outside his office turned on and a female voice stated, "Um…we can't get in."

Mike opened his own eyes, more shocked that one of the animatronics had actually spoken than the fact that they couldn't get in to his office. "So lemme get this straight," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking but failing miserably, "you can't get into the doors…that open when the power runs out?"

"Um…yeah, the doors shut after Freddy…y'know…finished his…um…jingle…" a male voice trailed off.

Well. That was certainly unexpected.

"So…why did the doors shut?


	9. August 19th Pt 2

**August 19****th****, 1990, 3:22 P.M.**

"So…why did the doors shut?"

"We…don't know."

Mike had been trying to wrap his head around what was happening right now. The power was out and the doors were shut, the animatronics were talking through his windows, and somehow he wasn't dead.

So Mike did the only thing he really thought okay to do at this moment.

He laughed.

Mike began laughing like a madman and dancing around the office, slapping his hands against the cold metal of the doors. Sure, he couldn't see a darned thing due to no power, but nothing mattered at this point, did it? He was alive. Alive!

/====|=o o=|====\

Meanwhile, the animatronics were watching the endoskeleton slowly go insane. If it wasn't broken before, it sure was now. They had about two and a half hours to somehow get inside the office, or the endo would leave-and slip right through their fingers. Again. Which was _really_ annoying.

Of course, they knew why the doors wouldn't open-they had accidentally broken the doors' electromagnetic counterweight system. On both the doors. They had _tried_ ripping out wires that looked important from the walls. It failed on one side-the door hadn't opened. Then they tried it on the other side. Same result. They assumed they had only ripped out wires that looked important, not really thinking things through, only to find out that in shoving their fists into the walls they had damaged the doors. So they wouldn't open.

Fortunately, Mike didn't know that.

So they just waited. Nothing they could really do, now.

Unless…

"Hey," Bonnie whispered gently to Foxy (Freddy had migrated to the other hall for some reason), "what if we…y'know…break through the windows?"

"'Cuz it be against the rules."

"…oh."

There was a small pause, before Bonnie randomly put his fist through the window.

"BONNIE!"

"What?"

Bonnie worked at the hole, making it gradually bigger, while the endoskeleton had taken notice and watched on in horror, backing itself up against the furthest corner from the window.

/====|=o o=|====\

Mike was horrified. They were breaking through the windows! There weren't windows doors or anything-just thin, slightly cracked sheets of glass separating him from those monsters that were outside. And now they were coming through.

Mike could see no happy ending to this.

He darted forward and grabbed the tablet. The rabbit made a swing for him, but Mike was too quick. He ran back to his corner and checked the time.

_4:51._

Whelp, if he wasn't going to die before, he sure as heck was now.

The rabbit had pulverized the window, even bending out the frame a bit so it could get through. As it was now.

/====|=o o=|====\

Foxy watched on in horror as Bonnie continued breaking rules. Or were they rules? Maybe he had just made them up? Meh, he didn't know. But they didn't know that he _had _broken the rules, even if he climbed through that window with Bonnie.

…

Eh, screw it.

Bonnie had climbed completely through, and Foxy quickly followed. When he was through, he found Bonnie had cornered the endo.

/====|=o o=|====\

Mike had the tablet.

He also knew how to exit a program.

And change certain settings.

And reopen programs.

Mike was terrified-this was his last resort. If it didn't work, well…

He was screwed.

Mike grabbed up the tablet, and shoved it into the killer rabbit's face. "IT'S 6 A.M.!" he shouted. "GO AWAY!"

Sure, it was stupid. Sure, he'd probably be killed. Mike cringed.

No response from the rabbit.

He was going to die.

**Hey guys...**

**I'm hoping you read the A/N I put up.**

**Anyways, I actually managed to get out a new chapter, so...hooray!**

**This took two days to write, because I barely got time for it. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	10. Nope!

**NEVER MIND!**

**I've been getting a lot of PMs about how people actually don't want someone else to write it. That and the chapters that people DID send are…interesting. They also included more shipping than I ever thought would occur. Soooo, I've dropped the idea. Chapters that DO come through now are NOT being uploaded. Sorry to disappoint, guys, but all that shipping is NOT how I write.**

**However!**

**I AM currently writing a new chapter for this story! So just sit tight, it should be here sometime soon!**

**Stay strong!**

**-Maddox**


End file.
